This invention relates to assemblies for mounting wall mountable accessories such as grab bars, soap dishes and the like on supporting walls. It appears especially well-suited for grab bars mounted on bathing enclosure walls.
Grab bars and other bathroom accessories may be mounted at various locations in bathrooms. For example, in a shower stall having a seat, it may be desirable to place a grab bar near the seat so that a user has a fixed support to assist in sitting down or standing up. Similarly, grab bars are often positioned adjacent toilets to facilitate the elderly, the disabled, and others sitting down and standing up from the toilet.
However, many known grab bars are relatively heavy metal structures. These heavy metal structures may require complex mounting assemblies to keep them secured to the wall. Both the amount of material needed for the grab bar and a complex mounting system can add cost to the overall assembly. Further, given the complexity of mounting into the wall, once installed many of these grab bars are essentially permanent located, making temporary removal for cleaning or replacement of the bar for ornamental reasons difficult to do.
Moreover, grab bars must be precisely mounted on the wall and there is little room for error in the placement of mounting components. This has made installation of such fixtures troublesome, particularly in tight spaces.
Similar issues arise when mounting towel bars, soap dishes, and other bathroom accessories along bathroom vertical walls.
Hence, there still is a need to develop improved wall mountable accessory assemblies.